In Your Dreams
by youngandfree1313
Summary: Sebastian makes an interesting offer while in Clary's head. Warning: Graphic, mature audiences only! DISCLAIMER: I will never be creative enough to make a book. End of Story. (Basically, I don't own any characters and whatnot)
1. Chapter 1

Continued after City of Lost Souls

I couldn't see a thing during this dream. All I heard was his voice, and it was laughing maniacally.

"Sebastian."

"Clary, have you been yearning for me?"

"Oh... lemme think... not since the beginning of time," I responded innocently.

"I like that fire, Clarissa," he said as he brushed up against me.

"Yeah... well, I'm gonna go now..." We didn't know why, but apparently he could visit me in my dreams and cause them, but I had the power to end them.

"No," he spoke possessively as he grabbed my arm,"I have a proposition for you."

"Well I don't want to hear it so I guess you're out of luck." I closed my eyes, prepared to end the dream.

Suddenly, his hand was on my knee, and started slowly trailing up my leg, warming my insides.

"You might want to hear this."

I rolled my eyes. "Go on."

"Every 3 minutes you stay I'll give a hint as to where I am."

My eyes sparkled at the thought of finding and killing this schizo, but dulled when I realized just how much he could do to me in three minutes.

"Good, so we have a deal?"

I nodded.

"Now where to start?" His hand had been resting on my outer thigh, but slowly started to move to the inside.

"Clue." I didn't like the sensations he was giving me. His mouth kissed my bare shoulder. I realized all of a sudden I was naked! What the heck! Can he control what I wear in the dreams, too? I was glad for the darkness, at least he couldn't see me. His lips traveled across my shoulder to me neck. I almost moaned as he sucked on a sweet spot. Instead I managed with only a sigh. I can almost picture his face lighting up right now.

"I love my possessions, so I stay close to home." He whispered in my ear, his lips brushing them. He nibbled on my ear, making in between my legs start to wet. That could mean anything! But it means that he's most likely still in the US.

His hand on my thigh traveled in circles, and I accidentally wished that his hand would slide up a couple inches to ease my aching center.


	2. Don't Stop

My breathing was labored as his hand stroked my hair.

"I hate you," But even I could tell the comment held none of its usual menace.

"Oh, Clarissa," he mumbled softly, his hand traveling down my neck to the top of my chest.

"Don't you know there is a fine line between love and hate?"

His hand left heat wherever he touched, moving ever so slowly down to my breasts, while his other, which was originally on my thigh, brushed over my stomach, getting closer to the spot I was yearning for him to touch.

"This-this is wrong. You're my brother."

"Are you trying to convince yourself, or me?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"This place is nicknamed for it's oceans." He was keeping his word? Well, that's good- even though I wouldn't remember later; I was far too lost in his touch. I hoped he couldn't tell that I was already very wet; he would never let me live it down.

He was good at this- foreplay. I almost forgot why I was here. Keep it together, Clary. It's amazing what my hormones could make me do.

His hands reached my breasts, cupping and squeezing them. Oh... that feels good. My core's heat was getting even more uncomfortable . He played with my nipples until they were hard. Finally, I felt his tongue on my left breast, licking and kissing it while his hand played with my other.

Wonderful sensations spread through me and I moaned, causing Sebastian to give a hearty laugh.

"You like that, little sister?"

Then he did the same to my other breast. I wonder if he intended to go as far as... yeah, he probably did.

I figured three minutes were up by now, but I didn't trust my voice enough to tell him.

"This place does ALOT of fishing."

Good, he was still keeping up with our deal. Honestly, though, I didn't care- as long as he didn't stop.

Suddenly, he switched tactics and started playing with my clit. I moaned and arched forward as he hit a sweet spot.

"So you like it when I touch you...there?" He asked innocently as he hit the spot again.

"Yes... Oh, God. Yes."

He kept touching me there, his hand traveling in circles, moving faster and faster.

Sweet sensations moved through my body and my pussy kept getting wetter and wetter as I moaned repeatedly.

"Don't stop!" I cried as he carried me higher and higher.

He picked me up, bridal style, still playing with me as he placed me on a... bed?

My eyes had started to adjust to the darkness. And yes, it was a bed, with nothing else in the room.

The heat inside my womb was unbearable; it needed to be eased. It only got worse when I felt his erection on the inside of her thigh.

"You are so hot, Clary, I wanna make love to you every night." He said, his eyes half-lidded with lust.

"Then do it," I spoke in a seductive voice that didn't seem to be my own.

"Make love to me now, and don't stop."

"I won't," he replied. All of a sudden, fireworks exploded behind my eyes, my back arching upward. I yelled and let out a groan as an amazing feeling spread through me and the fire inside me was released.

Sebastian eagerly started lapping up my cum and slipped his tongue inside my slit, causing me to moan.

"Sebastian... I can't handle it!" I moaned again as his expert tongue slid in and out of me.

"Just preparing you, Clarissa. Are you ready?"

"God, yes."

"Alright.." He said, unsure. He eased his massive manhood into me. There was a little pain but not much, what was up with the whole first time pain thing? He got us into a rhythm and all I felt was searing pleasure, sweat, and his mouth and mine touching and kissing and licking whatever we came in contact with.

I kissed down his chest as he played with my hard nipples. We shared many sweaty, salty kisses.

That burning came back, and as he went faster and faster I orgasmed for the second time.

"Clary, I can't hold it any longer."

"Don't," I answered seductively as I played with his balls; sending him over the edge, his moans and mine filling the heavily scented air.


	3. Your Love Is My Drug

I went to bed the next night hoping Sebastian would start another dream like the last. No one noticed anything was up, not even Jace, so I hoped that we could keep up this little game. Did he even know he had me hooked? No, I suppose not. His love was like a drug; I needed it. The entire day was a blur, and I just couldn't wait to sleep. (A/N with Sebastian... haha)

I dressed in sexy lingerie, just in case, and got into bed. Soon, I was in a room; very elaborate and elegant. But what stood out were the handcuffs on the bed. Heck, yeah.

Sebastian wasn't in the room, but I heard running water, and I wandered to a closed door that led to a bathroom. I saw a silhoutte behind the curtain and stripped myself of the sexy lingerie. I walked into the shower, and stared at the water running down his deliciously pale and bare skin. I turned around, deciding to play a game. He was going to make the first move or there would be no move.

I thought back to his muscles rippling under the hot spray, making me squirm with mounting pleasure.

I waited for him to realize I was here when something slid into my core, making me moan. His finger reached around until he found my g-spot, causing me to moan and lean back into his chest. I felt more heated when I realized he had a hard-on pressed against my butt. His fingers methodically tormented me to the point of ecstasy.

He whirled me around and kissed me, his tongue demanding entrance that I gladly gave. Our tongues danced as he began an onslaught of my breasts. He broke our kiss to bite and suck my nipples.

His hand was pumping in and out of my slit and he touched my now-known sweet spot on my clit. I let out a yelp as I came then and there. Wave after wave of pleasure crested through me and I closed my eyes in delight.

"Excited, aren't we?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Not as excited as I'm going to make you," I said sexily.

I reached out and stroked his erection. He left out a soft moan as I moved my hand up and down his shaft. Meanwhile, I lowered my mouth to suck the tip of his penis.

"Oh, God, Clary," He cried as he banged on the shower wall. I took this as a good sign, pumping my hand up and down his shaft until I lowered my mouth onto it, eventually taking the whole thing in my mouth.

He groaned and sighed as he released his seed into my waiting mouth. I eagerly swallowed all of it as he started licking my sweet spot, making me scream in delight.

"Sebastian," I yelled breathlessly, "Make me forget my name."

"Your wish is my command."

He inserted his penis swiftly and deftly into my pulsing opening. I felt him throbbing within me, and that thought made me moan.

He went faster and faster until we cried out each other's names.


	4. Rhode Island

I went to sleep awaiting another enlightening experience.

I couldn't see anything but darkness as I was thrown around, blindfolded. This had to be Sebastian, but what was he doing? On the floor were handcuffs for my hands and feet. He put my various limbs in them. He ripped my lingerie off my body. Sebastian kissed every inch of me, causing enormous delight. While licking my slit he played with my clit; the other hand teased my nipples to hard perfection.

His touch tortured me; pressure and fire building up inside me.

He entered a long finger into my heated folds, and another, and another, until he was fisting me.

"Oh, God, yes. Don't stop." His touch left me feeling like jello. He fisted me until I was just inches away from my release, when he gently pressed his lips to my sweet spot and sucked. Stars exploded as I rode wave after wave of ecstasy. I yelled and squirmed and sweated until I needed release again.

"I need. You. In. Me. Now," I breathed.

I felt his erection against my core, pulsing with desire. But then it glided up over my stomach and breasts to my mouth. And we all know what that means. I took his hard, throbbing cock into my mouth.

I heard him moan and squirm until he planted his seed into my mouth. I drank up his delicious semen.

Finally, he thrusted into me, and I knew what I had to do. I needed Sebastian.

"Where are you?" The question took him off guard, I could tell.

"Please, I need you. For real. No more dreams."

"4372 Sheerwater Ridge, Rhode Island, 40062." (A/N I made that up. It ain't gonna be correct.)

I broke out of the dream and packed my bags. I was going to Rhode Island.


End file.
